This invention concerns a capacitor assembly in which a wound and flattened non-extended foil capacitor section is enclosed in a case having an insulating cover and an insulating base. Conductive members are secured to the base by conductive means which extend through the members and the base with an end of the means being covered by and welded to a folded portion of the member. At least one electrode tab is connected to each electrode, and each tab is connected to a side portion of a conductive member. External leads may be attached to the second end of the conductive means.
The capacitor of the present invention can be used where low-inductance units are required and as a filter capacitor. Filter capacitors of various designs are well-known and have been used to smooth rectified alternating current to minimize output ripple voltage. They have also been used in switching power supplies to remove transient currents when the load changes.
A very low-inductance unit adaptable for use as a filter capacitor is described by Warren J. Clement in U.S. Ser. No. 387,739, filed June 14, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,852, issued May 8, 1984. It features a wound and flattened extended-foil section in which the extended foil edges are edge-connected to each other and are connected to a clamping bus strip. The resulting unit has extremely low-inductance.
There is a need, however, for a capacitor of the same size with less stringent inductance requirements and, particularly, for one which can be manufactured economically in large volume. It is to serve this market that the capacitor of the present invention was designed.